The Hardest Times of Our Lives
by Chad Grey
Summary: When Vegeta and Bulma have a fight with Goku and Chichi how could Goten and Bra cope. G/B T/P M/U and a little G/V
1. No WAY THIS CANT BE HAPPENING

The Hardest Time of Our Lives  
  
SSJ Goten  
  
  
  
Bra - 17  
  
Goten - 19 Trunks - 20 Pan - 18 Marron - 19 Ubbu - 19  
  
Vegeta and Bulma know Bra and Goten are going out and the same goes with Trunks and Pan.  
  
Gohan and Videl are very horny bitches!  
  
"But why Daddy!" said Bra really upset  
  
"Our family had a fight with Kakarotts family" said Vegeta  
  
"What about Pan!? Are we still friends?"  
  
"We have to talk about that honey" said Bulma  
  
"What about GOTEN aren't we still going out?"  
  
"We also have to talk about that too" said Bulma  
  
Bra suddenly ran out of the house crying. She started to fly towards Goten when she met him half way. They stopped. Paused. Looked in each other's eyes. Then Bra just broke down into tears.  
  
"Oh Goten, why do they have to do this to us WHY!" said Bra enraged.  
  
"Bra, we can talk about this at Gohan's. He's not pissed at Your Parents" Goten said to Bra.  
  
Gohan's house now was Hurcule's old house, so it was REALLY BIG. They rang the doorbell. It was answered by Videl. Bra ran inside crying.  
  
"What's wrong with Bra" asked Videl.  
  
"L O N G S T O R Y" said Goten  
  
Gohan walked inside and took Bra inside a room on the tenth floor. Goten pecked Bra on the lips.  
  
"I love you Goten" said Bra who was in tears.  
  
"I love you too" said Goten  
  
Goten and Bra stared in each other's eyes for the longest time till Goten moved in for a kiss. Bra followed. They kissed for a couple of seconds till Goten opened his mouth. Bra felt his tongue on her lips. She knew it was time for her to open her mouth. They both explored each other's mouths, till Goten unlocked and started kissing her neck, then her collar bone, then moving down to her cleavage.  
  
"Oh Goten, your making me wet!" said Bra panting. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Goten, Bra are you okay in there?" asked Videl  
  
"Um yeah. we are" said Bra.  
  
"Okay, I'll check on you in five minutes" said a very eager Videl.  
  
"What's going on in there?" asked Gohan  
  
"They're making out. It reminds me of us when we were their age." Said Videl  
  
"Really?" Gohan said in the Son confused look ©  
  
"But you are a better kisser now." And with that Gohan started kissing Videl  
  
How did you like it so far? Good huh! Please R/R 


	2. SHOPPING UHHH UGHHH

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAVE EVERYTHING ALL WRITTEN OUT! JUST TO LAZY TO POST  
  
"I think we better stop now" said Bra  
  
"Yeah your right. how about later tonight" said Goten  
  
"Yeah" said Bra  
  
"Lets go get something to eat" said Goten and Bra agreed. They went down stairs and saw Gohan and Videl making out on the table  
  
"I hope we haven't interrupted anything?" said Goten  
  
"Not at all, so whats up with you two" said Videl  
  
"We don't know what to do. Were probably never going to see each other again" said Bra  
  
"You can always stay with us! Bra you can stay in Pans floor and Goten you can have the guest floor" said Gohan  
  
"Were thinking about sharing the same floor or just even a room" said Bra  
  
"Well alright" said Videl overthrowing Gohan who didn't like the fact that his little brother having sex.  
  
"We'll show you to your floor" said Gohan  
  
When they got to the floor in their glass elevator Videl gave them both a key to the front door and their room and one million zeni to buy things and for clothes.  
  
"Thank you" said Bra while Videl walked out  
  
Bra jumped on the extra large king size bed and Goten followed and kissed Bra on the lips  
  
"LETS GO SHOPPING!" said Bra who was really excited to shop  
  
"Alright" said Goten  
  
They walked out the door while holding hands. They went to the mall and the first store they saw, they went in. Bra bought three red skirts, two black tight pants and a good top that really fit well. Goten bought two baggy jeans a big skateboarding sweatshirt and foru nice shirts and a new pair of shoes. They were walking around the mall with lots of bags and a big soda in hands when they saw a Victoria Secret shop. Bra Dropped everything in her hands and her eyes went gaga.  
  
"Alright you can go" Goten said trying to make Bra pleased  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" said Bra hugging Goten and pulling him into the store. She made Goten sit on a big comfortable chair. This was heaven for Goten. All of these hot girls walking around in underwear. Goten kept on looking at all of the girls and Bra saw this and she was jealous, so she pronounced on Goten, she put her arms around him and made out with him. Bra unlocked with Goten.  
  
"That was great" said Goten  
  
I know," said Bra "Just wait here" she said while trying everything in the store.  
  
While Bra was in the changing room she called out Goten's name.  
  
"Goten, can you come here?" Bra asked  
  
"Shore" said Goten jumping to his feet.  
  
Goten opened the door and saw Bra just in her underwear.  
  
"You look great!" said Goten  
  
"Really?" said Bra  
  
"Well. you look better with out it on" said Goten  
  
"Like this?" said Bra while taking off her bra  
  
"Yee.es" said Goten at almost lost for words  
  
Then Bra took Goten's hands and placed it on her. Bra started to moan. Then Goten started to suck on her breasts, Bra started to moan louder.  
  
"Oh Goten" she moaned really loud  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" someone was at the door  
  
"You are not allowed to anything except for trying on clothes" said a clerk  
  
"We better stop" said Bra  
  
"Yeah your right" said Goten  
  
They both left the store but not before Bra bought out the entire stock. After she bought everything, she gave the bags to Goten she kissed him and said,  
  
"Lets go"  
  
"Alright" said Goten  
  
They flew home and went inside and saw Gohan and Videl having sex on the counter of the kitchen  
  
"Do you guys do it this many times a day?" said Goten  
  
"UMMMM.. Yes we do" said Videl  
  
"Have you guys had sex yet?" said Videl  
  
"No not yet" said Goten  
  
"How long have you guys been going out? Isnt it about five months? Yes. Gohan and I did it when." she said this while She was giving Gohan a blow job. Both Bra and Goten turned away, they really were disgusted.  
  
"Videl" said a very impatient Gohan  
  
"Sorry" and she got back to sucking 


	3. Life just pulled a 180 on us

Goten and Bra went upstairs. Goten plopped down on the bed face up. Bra came creeping up. Then out of nowhere she unzipped his pants and started playing around with his cock.  
  
"Oh Bra, I thought you weren't ready for this?" said Goten  
  
"Ready whenever you are" Then Bra puled down Goten's boxers and started sucking. After ten minuets Goten cumed.  
  
"Oh that was great!" said Goten  
  
"Really, that was my first time" said Bra  
  
"How about ill give you a ride for the time of your life?" asked Goten who was already rubbing her clit.  
  
"Goten, I don't feel up to it now, I got cum in my mouth and my tongue is really sore and I'm really tired" said Bra  
  
"Fine but let me do it tonight to you"  
  
"Okay and more after our date tonight"  
  
"What date, where?"  
  
"Haven't planed it out yet but it would be good"  
  
"Alright" Then all of a sudden Videl popped her head in.  
  
"Goten, Gohan wants to know if you want to train with him now?"  
  
"OF COURSE!" said Goten flying down stairs  
  
"Why don't you visit Pan" said Videl  
  
"Alright" said Bra. She hopped out the window, she went to Pan's collage, found her apartment and finally knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" she opened the door  
  
"Bra!" said Pan  
  
"Pan" said Bra and they both hugged eachother  
  
"Trunks you can come out now" said Pan. Then out of the blue Trunks came out of the closet.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here?" asked Bra  
  
"Well I moved in with Pan, ummm were getting married" said Trunks holding Pan's hand  
  
"What! You little Tramp Pan" Pan looked in shock "YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW COULD YOU CONGRATS!" said Bra who was joking with Pan  
  
"You hand me there for a second" said Pan  
  
"Yeah, when are you going to tell your parents? Aren't you moving in this summer?" said Bra  
  
"Well I was going to tell them soon. And we wanted to move in together" said Pan  
  
"Do you want me to tell them?" asked Bra  
  
"NO! Just tell them that were serous" said Trunks  
  
"Alright" said Bra "Well I got to go, love you lots" said Bra flying out the window. She traveled home and saw Gohan and Goten sparing.  
  
"Hey Gohan can I talk to you?" Bra said while flying up in the air.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Gohan  
  
"Well Pan has a boyfriend and they are getting pretty serious" said Bra  
  
"Really who" said Gohan pulling his collar  
  
"Trunks" said Gohan going super sayian. Then Goten went super sayian to try to stop him. He did  
  
"Gohan, Trunks is a good guy. He will take care of here" said Goten  
  
"Oh all right" said Gohan, going back down to normal  
  
Bra went inside the kitchen and saw Videl sticking a 12" dildo up her pussy  
  
"Videl can I talk to you?" said Bra trying not to stare at her  
  
"Yeah" said Videl trying to reach her twenty fifth orgasm of the day "You wanna use the other side now?"  
  
"No! that's disgusting" said Bra is disgust "Please can you take it out and let me talk to you" so Videl took it out and pulled up her pants and sat down on the table  
  
"Videl, me and Goten want to have a 'special' night together, but I don't want to go out side tonight, you think you can get the cooks to make us a romantic dinner between the two of us?" asked Bra  
  
"I don't know it will be a lot of hard work for all of them" said Videl  
  
"I'll tell you who Pan is going out with and is about to marry"  
  
"WHO TELL ME YOU GOT A DEAL!" said a very energetic Videl  
  
"It's Trunks I caught them together today while I visited" said Bra  
  
"really I have to plan the wedding" said Videl  
  
"She is turning more into Chi-Chi each day" said Bra to herself  
  
"She is moving in with Trunks tomorrow" said Bra to Videl  
  
"Really! I have to redecorate her room and make it more a couple style. plus I have to get some 'Toys' from Bulma if you know what I mean" said Videl  
  
"I thought you guys were having a fight" said Bra confused  
  
"No not anymore, Goku said to Vegeta that he was just jealous of him, being a sayian price and everything and Vegeta said that he was jealous that he is always stronger then him and they both cried in each others arms." Said Videl  
  
"Oh that's great now I can talk to Daddy!" said Bra walking to the phone and dialed her own number that she knew well since she was like two years old.  
  
"Hello Mommy!" said Bra  
  
"Bra is that you? How are you, where are you living" asked Bulma  
  
"Ummm. with Goten, Gohan and Videl"  
  
"Oh really, we'll talk about this when you come home young lady"  
  
"NO mommy, I'm not!"  
  
"Why not!" yelled Bulma  
  
"Im." Bra paused "Im getting married to Goten"  
  
"Really! Is that so. Let me see you guys tomorrow bye!" said Bulma while Vegeta and Goku walked in.  
  
"Who was that" said Vegeta  
  
"Bra, she is getting married to Goten" said Bulma  
  
"WHAT!" said Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta don't worry, we will see each other more often" said Goku  
  
"Oh alright, let the two runts get married" said Vegeta. They went off to train more.  
  
DONE FINALLY! 


End file.
